


May the Stars Stop Shining Forever

by yikesoof5678



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesoof5678/pseuds/yikesoof5678
Summary: There where once days where humans lived freely amongst each other. An outcry, that lead to a rebellion, changed that. Whether the change is better or worse is up for debate, depending on who you ask.People felt like the odds weren't fair. The lower class had almost now way to climb the ladder up to a better life. Instead of fixing this, it was masked as something different.The chosen way to "fix" the issues of the past, four great leaders from different countries came together and decided on a way. A way to sort people into a class.Based on the way the stars were aligned on the day you were born, that's how your fate was decided. It was all up to your Zodiac Sign.Randomly picking, as to not be biased, the 12 signs where ranked and each put into a class.





	May the Stars Stop Shining Forever

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be edited as i continue with the story :)

There where once days where humans lived freely amongst each other. An outcry, that lead to a rebellion, changed that. Whether the change is better or worse is up for debate, depending on who you ask.

People felt like the odds weren't fair. The lower class had almost now way to climb the ladder up to a better life. Instead of fixing this, it was masked as something different.

The chosen way to "fix" the issues of the past, four great leaders from different countries came together and decided on a way. A way to sort people into a class. Based on the way the stars were aligned on the day you were born, that's how your fate was decided. It was all up to your Zodiac Sign. Randomly picking, as to not be biased, the 12 signs where ranked and each put into a class.

Upper Class signs were as follows, Aquarius is the top of the top. Virgo follows, then Aries, and Pisces is the lowest of the upper class. Upper class signs have a rather unfair advantage. They tend to be wealthy, with the best jobs on the market. They're practically spoonfed their whole lives. They're the only signs that can hold government roles, CEO spots, and etc.

Next, in Middle Class, Libras are the best from the middle class. Gemini comes next, followed by Leo. Sagittarius makes up the last sign in middle class. These signs have rather average lives. Some are able to make top dog, especially if marrying an upper class sign, but most of these signs tend to just be normal. They get well-paying jobs, like teachers, doctors, etc. Overall, they arguably have it the best in the class unfairness.

Lastly, the Lower Class signs. Consisting of Cancer, Scorpio, Taurus and Capricorn, these signs have it the worst. They tend be poor, often homeless, with awful jobs. They have to be janitors, garbage workers, and even servants to the middle and upper class. They're seen as worthless and invaluable.


End file.
